When Azura dies/Favian Mendoza starts a rampage
This is a prequel to Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Brian as Sōta Midorihara *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Jennifer as Custard *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Yasuko Minamoto, Kumakki Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Satomi Hiroyuki, Ramurin Makiba, Asako Kageyama, Nyakkii Momoyama and Foo *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Akio Toriyama, Kirinta Kusano, Senichi Tanaka, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Princess as Azura Transcript Part 1: Favian Mendoza the mass terrorist! *(February 28, 2018) *Favian Mendoza: I'm going to cause a huge rampage inspired by ISIS and the 9/11 attacks. Ha! (X30) *Mendoza puts over 20,500,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne to cause massive and gigantic amounts of mayhem and severe destruction. *Azura: What? *screams in her game voice extremely loudly as the dying for pie explosion sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as the 20,500,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne detonate, killing over 800 million people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 800 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. *of Australian civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Favian Mendoza opened fire on them with his minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing millions of more civilians and destroying hundreds and thousands of buildings and cars causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. Part 2: Custard becomes heartbroken over Azura's death *Custard: Let's see what's on TV today. *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 900 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *to: Sōta Midorihara reporting in central Melbourne with lots of Australian soldiers and hundreds and thousands of militarized Australian police officers. *Sōta Midorihara: Thanks Renge Midorihara, here we are at the site of the deadliest terrorist attacks. Millions of Australian civilians who have been injured in the 9/11 sized terrorist attacks are being rushed to 8 million largest and gigantic sized 10 story Japanese and South Korean hospitals! Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her. *(Azura is shown unconscious while lying down on the hospital bed and dying on-screen, hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor and medical equipment; the heart monitor beeps and then flatlines after 30 seconds as the word "Wasted!" appeared while the Wasted sound effect from Grand Theft Auto 5 plays very loudly.) *Male Australian Police Officer: Azura is dead. *(Custard's close-up shot of his eyes is shown as his eyes pool up with tears) *Custard: (cries in his TV show voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) My mom is dead and much of Melbourne has been badly damaged! Now our only choice is to panic! *starts screaming in his TV show voice with the purple supersonic waves effect, causing the other Save-Ums and the recurring characters to start panicking and running around in circles, as The Lion Guard and Female Kana are hitting their head on the wall multiple times Part 3: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates become shocked over the Melbourne terrorist attacks *Shimajirō Shimano: Let's see what's on the news. *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 900 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *Shimajirō Shimano: (in Ash Ketchum's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Azura is dead and much of Melbourne, Australia has been badly damaged! Now our only choice is to panic! *Shimano and his friends and classmates start panicking and running around in circles as Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki and Mimirin Midorihara began crying in Pinkie Pie's voice, Kikko Hayashida began sucking on her left thumb and rocking back and forth like a baby, and Zora Ikeno and Torippii Sorano are hitting their heads on the wall nonstop Part 4: The world reacts to the Melbourne terrorist attacks/North Korea, Iran, China and Russia invade the Pride Lands *Male American Newscaster: Something has happened in Melbourne, Australia! *Male British Newscaster: What appears to be a series of massive explosions of an epic proportion! *Male American Newscaster: Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a massive series of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks all across Melbourne, Australia. *Female American News Reporter: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 20,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 900 million people and injuring over 800 million people! *Male Italian News Anchor: Un dodicenne messicano di nome Favian Mendoza ha fatto detonare più di 20,500,000 casse più grandi piene di bombe di omega a massima potenza esplosiva, uccidendo oltre 900 milioni di persone e ferendo oltre 800 milioni di persone! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 20,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 900 million people and injuring over 800 million people!) *Female Italian News Anchor: Azura è gravemente ferita e viene portata all'ospedale, ma non ce la farà, è tutto per lei. (Translation: Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her.) *Male French News Anchor: Trop d'explosions! (Translation: Too many explosions!) *Female French News Anchor: Les dégâts semblent être totaux ... pour déclencher ce qui semble avoir été une série massive d'attentats terroristes du 11 septembre à Melbourne, en Australie. (Translation: Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a massive series of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks all across Melbourne, Australia.) *Male Dutch News Reporter: We gaan dit programma in met een aantal nieuwsflitsen die extreem beangstigend en vooral angstaanjagend en angstaanjagend zijn! Een gigantische serie dodelijke en gigantische terroristische aanslagen van 9/11 groottes heeft overal in Melbourne, Australië, meer dan 900 miljard Australische dollar schade aangericht. Meer dan 900 miljoen mensen, waaronder Azura, werden gedood en meer dan 800 miljoen mensen raakten gewond en haastten zich naar de grootste Japanse en Zuid-Koreaanse ziekenhuizen, terwijl Australië zijn hele leger op scherp zette als reactie op de terroristische aanslagen. (Translation: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 900 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks.) *Female Dutch News Reporter: We gaan dit programma in met een aantal breaking news flash die extreem beangstigend en angstaanjagend en angstaanjagend is! Een gigantische serie dodelijke en gigantische terroristische aanslagen van 9/11 groottes heeft overal in Melbourne, Australië, meer dan 900 miljard Australische dollar schade aangericht. Meer dan 900 miljoen mensen, waaronder Azura, werden gedood en meer dan 800 miljoen mensen raakten gewond en haastten zich naar de grootste Japanse en Zuid-Koreaanse ziekenhuizen, terwijl Australië haar hele leger met groot gevaar waarschuwde als reactie op de terroristische aanslagen. Als gevolg van het feit dat Azura werd gedood tijdens de terorristische aanslagen van 9/11 in Melbourne, hebben Australië, Rusland, Wit-Rusland, Cuba, China, Noord-Korea en Iran een reeks van 9/11 middelgrote chemische aanvallen en biochemische aanvallen in heel Afrika gelanceerd. meer dan 50 miljoen Japanse burgers, 30 miljoen Zuid-Koreaanse burgers en 20 miljoen Taiwanese burgers en waren begonnen aan hun totale invasie om de Pride Lands in Tanzania samen met de rest van Afrika te vernietigen! (Translation: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and severely frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 900 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. As a result of Azura being killed in the 9/11 sized terorrist attacks in Melbourne, Australia, Russia, Belarus, Cuba, China, North Korea and Iran have launched a series of 9/11 sized chemical attacks and biochemical attacks across Africa, killing over 50 million Japanese civilians, 30 million South Korean civilians and 20 million Taiwanese civilians and had begun their all out invasion to destroy the Pride Lands in Tanzania along with the rest of Africa!) *Male German News Anchor: Der Schaden scheint total zu sein ... um eine scheinbar massive Serie von 9/11 großen Terroranschlägen in ganz Melbourne auszulösen. (Translation: Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a massive series of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks all across Melbourne, Australia.) *Female German News Anchor: Ein 12-jähriger mexikanischer Australier namens Favian Mendoza hat über 20,500,000 größte Kisten voller hochexplosiver Omegabomben mit maximaler Energie gezündet, dabei über 900 Millionen Menschen getötet und über 38 Millionen Menschen verletzt! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 999,999 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 900 million people and injuring over 38 million people!) *Male Mexican News Reporter: ¡Un niño mexicano de 12 años llamado Favian Mendoza ha detonado más de 20,500,000 cajones llenos de bombas omega de potencia máxima altamente explosivas, matando a más de 900 millones de personas y dejando heridas a más de 38 millones de personas! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 20,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 900 million people and injuring over 38 million people!) *Female Mexican News Reporter: Azura está gravemente herida y es llevada al hospital, pero no lo logrará, se le acabó. (Translation: Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her.) *Male Brazilian News Reporter: Um garoto australiano mexicano de 12 anos, chamado Favian Mendoza, detonou mais de 20,500,000 maiores caixas cheias de bombas omega de potência máxima altamente explosivas, matando mais de 900 milhões de pessoas e ferindo mais de 38 milhões de pessoas! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 20,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 900 million people and injuring over 38 million people!) *Female Brazilian News Reporter: Azura está gravemente ferida mal e é levada ao hospital, mas ela não vai conseguir, está tudo acabado por ela. (Translation: Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her.) *News: “CHEMICAL ATTACKS ACROSS AFRICA; Chemical weapons used in coordinated attacks across Africa. CHEMICAL ATTACK IN ITAHASHI; A “dirty bomb” explodes in Kitanuma.” *Japanese Male News Reporter: At 6:22 Yonekura Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across Africa. *of the chemical attacks is located in Tsurouka, north eastern Tanzania; “Chemical attack, Central Tsurouka, 4M contamination radius.” *South Korean soldier: I repeat: Kyoto Street is within the contamination radius, over! *of largest and gigantic Japanese cities across North Africa and East Africa and millions of largest and massive South Korean cities in West Africa and Taiwanese cities in South Africa and their intelligence defenses go offline as a result of the chemical attacks. *Japanese Female News Reporter: It's been called the worst terror event in history. *Japanese Elite Ops HQ is located in Koharu, western Kenya. A Japanese Elite Ops commander sends a distress video feed. *Japanese Elite Ops Commander (Cmdr Hamada): (coughing) This is Japanese Elite Ops HQ. My men are dead or dying! (coughing) I've been exposed! *satellite locates Okinawa A.F.B., US Airforce East Asian Headquarters in Tanzania. *Okinawa AFB: This is Okinawa! We're under attack! *Overlord: Roger – we are aware of the gas attacks and are sending decon units your way. *Okinawa AFB: Not just the gas! We're under attack by North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian and Russian forces! *Overlord: Say again, Okinawa! What North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Cuban and Russian forces? *Okinawa AFB: The entire North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Cuban and Russian militaries!! Request immediate assistance!! *satellite tracks the Russian military from Moscow, the Chinese military from Beijing and Shanghai, the Cuban military from Havana, the Iranian military from Tehran, the Belarusian military from Minsk and the North Korean military from Pyongyang moving in all across the attacked Japanese cities in East Africa and North Africa, all of the attacked South Korean cities in West Africa and all of the attacked Taiwanese cities in South Africa. *video feed shows a Russian tank moving into a large Japanese city somewhere in east Somolia and more video feeds of the Russian, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Cuban and North Korean armies invading Africa. *Japanese News Reporter: Eyewitnesses are now reporting Russian, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian and North Korean tanks rolling down the streets of Toyono. *Overlord: This is a massive act of terrorism. *North Korean, Iranian, Chinese, Belarusian and Russian navies began violently bombarding hundreds and thousands of largest Japanese cities off the coasts of East Africa and North Africa, badly damaging large buildings, destroying lots of 3 story Japanese houses and killing over millions of Japanese people and hundreds of Japanese Self Defense Force soldiers and causing centillions of Japanese civilians to panic as North Korean, Chinese, Russian, Belarusian, Cuban and Iranian soldiers armed with AK-47s, AK-74us, RPG rocket launchers and PPSH-41s and thousands of Russian soldiers landed on the beaches and began attacking, killing over 980,000 more Japanese civilians as the Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese militaries are beginning to fight the invaders. *Japanese Ground Self Defense Soldier: (Translation: Samurai Platoon, we got North Korean, Chinese, Russian, Belarusian, Cuban and Iranian invasion forces landing all over the coasts of East Africa and North Africa! Move up to defensive positions now!) *Russian Soldier: (Translation: Effects used *Firing effects *Explosion *Tears effects (MikuMikuEffect) *Purple supersonic waves Sound effects used *Azura's screaming voice (Fire Emblem Fates) *Explosion (SpongeBob SquarePants: Dying for Pie) *Minigun sound effects *People panicking *Heart monitor beeping *Heart monitor flatline *Wasted from GTA 5 *Custard's crying sound effect from The Save-Ums (from an episode which is called *Scary things don't blink*) *Custard's no soundclip from The Save-Ums (from an episode which is called *insert episode here*) *Ash Ketchum's no soundclip from Pokemon *Wilhelm scream *PPSH-41s firing *AK-47s firing *AK-74us firing List of news agencies by continent and country that appeared in this video Asia Japan *NHK *TV Tokyo World News *Benesse World News *Nippon News Network *Japanese News Network *Fuji News System *Fuji Network System *TV Asahi *All-Nippon News Network The Philippines *CNN Philippines *ABS-CBN News South Korea *YTN Europe The United Kingdom *BBC News France *France 24 Germany *BBC News Germany The Netherlands Italy *Rai *Rai 2 North America The United States *CNN News *ABC News *FOX News *NBC News *CBN News Canada *CBC News Mexico *Las Estrellas South America Argentina *América 2 Brazil *Rede Globo *Rede Record *Rede Bandeirantes *SBT *GloboNews *Record News *BandNews Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Bad Language videos Category:Uncensored videos Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days